This invention relates generally to interconnected lock assemblies used to secure doors. More particularly, the present invention relates to an interconnected lock assembly which provides a feature to sense whether the door is in a locked or unlocked state.
An interconnected lock assembly is characterized by an inside handle, either knob or lever, which simultaneously retracts both a deadlatch and a deadbolt. Such a lock assembly is commonly found in public accommodations such as hotels and motels in which, for security purposes, the occupant wishes to set both a deadlatch and a deadbolt. The same type of lock assembly may also be found in a residential environment. It is particularly important that both locks be retracted by the turning of a single inside operating member as it has been found that in the event of a fire or other panic situation it is desirable that the occupant only need turn a single knob or lever to operate all of the lock mechanisms in a particular door.
Such interconnected lock assemblies have been on the market for a number of years. Some interconnected lock assemblies are adjustable to compensate for varying distances between the latch assemblies. The adjustable feature is particularly helpful if there is a slight misalignment of the latch assembly bores, or when retrofitting an existing door if the distance between bore centerlines is not the same as the distance between the latch assemblies of the interconnected lock. One prior art design discloses an adjustable interconnected lock which enables interconnection of an exterior assembly that has an adjustable spacing between the exterior dead bolt assembly and a lower lock assembly.
One problem with interconnected lock assemblies is that when leaving, the user can open the door by using just the interior handle, even if the door is locked, but must use a key to lock the door behind them. This can provide an inconvenience especially when the keys are not readily available, the user is carrying objects, the user does not have a key, or the user is in a hurry. Thus the convenience and ease of operation provided by the interconnect lock is lost.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present interconnected lock assemblies. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an interconnected lock assembly which can sense whether the door is in a locked or unlocked state. This and other objects of the present invention are provided by an interconnected lock assembly mounted in a door, comprising a first lock assembly and a second lock assembly, both operably interconnected by a rack mounted on a carrier component. The second lock assembly is operably connected to a deadbolt latch assembly which comprises a deadbolt movable between an extended position when the carrier component is in a lowered position and a retracted position when the carrier component is in a raised position. The interconnected lock assembly further comprises a sensor component positioned in a predetermined manner to detect when the carrier component is in a lowered position or in a raised position.